User talk:Kimberly McCollister
Hi all! Feel free to post any questions or comments you have for me here. Formats etc. Hi Kim -- the format you suggested is what I have been converting things to. So I agree there. Right down to deleting the blank sections :). In terms of the ingredients; I had considered removing some of the categories like Water Recipes, and indeed, Danny at one point deleted a bunch of them. We restored the categories because gazillions of redlinks on each recipe seemed to be worse than whatever the SEO effect was. Plus deleting the category doesn't really remove the references to it so we didn't understand what he meant. Anyhow, the wiki has a huge complicated bot-set-up category structure that involved categorizing everything by ingredients. Presumably under the assumption that somebody might say "I have a bunch of green peppers.... what can I make tonight?" The difficulty I found in getting rid of them is drawing the line -- what's an important ingredient in a recipe and what isn't? Danny had deleted things like Potato Recipes (for example) so I assume those are part of the stats problem; but a recipe for Potatoes au Gratin is pretty clearly a potato recipe. So I guess what I'm saying is, do you want to take off all ingredient categories? Or just the silly ones like Water Recipes?? And how do you propose to draw the line? I would have thought having an Egg Recipes category for things like Eggs Benedict would be useful, but having every recipe that calls for an egg in there isn't... -- Wendy (talk) 03:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Replace all the ingredient categories with semantic properties (ex: has ingredient::green pepper. Then people can also search for more specific queries. Add some Semantic Forms on top of that to hide all the possibly confusing code. Oset• 13:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::On that note, someone linked me this. If Wikia could install that it would easily make recipes searchable by ingredient, quantity and unit (as the example shows). Oset• 14:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) got your message and it all sounds good to me! cheers — — Game widow 16:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Official Friends Hi, I'm Construction Worker. You probably haven't heard of me, but I'm the founder and current leader of Pop Tart Wiki. It's obviously a wiki about Pop Tarts, which is of course a food (I guess you already knew that :P). I think that since both of the wikis (this one and mine) are about food, I was wondering if we could become "Official Friends". I hope to hear back from you soon! Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Since you added Pop Tart Wiki to the "Related Wiki" list, does that mean we are "Official Friends"? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Thank-you for accepting and good luck with Recipes Wiki! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Monaco.css Hi Kimberly, I posted a comment on MediaWiki talk:Monaco.css about the blog comments, could you just add that bit of code to MediaWiki:Monaco.css to fill the Blog Comment box, at the moment its half customized and doesnt look as nice, thanks! --Lcawte 23:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Bot Hi Kimberly, I dont suppose I could run my bot over here to run various wiki-fying tasks, like validating code to HTML and theres a few other things I would run first.. if you need to know in more details what these things are, just contact me :) P.S: You guys have done a '''Great job on transforming this wiki! --Lcawte 20:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Why did I forget to note down exactly what it was going to do =.= Hang on, I'll get back once I remember the exact tasks... --Lcawte 21:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I think this was one of the tasks I had in mind: Where recipes use 2. etc, replace that with a # (wiki numbering).... I'll get back to you with other stuff, when I remember it. --Lcawte 21:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh wait, give that a miss... that will fail. --Lcawte 21:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::: Ok right, this is it: there are alot of articles that link to pages such as ; and 0 which dont exist, my bot can go around and unlink them, because, basicly whats the point of an article about ; and what has it to do with Recipes? --Lcawte 21:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) {undent} Ok, LcawteBot just needs a bot flag so it doesnt hog up the recent changes, for this task it wont need Sysop, even though sysop is a great tool. --Lcawte 23:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, can you add LcawteBot to the Check Page under bots, it wont run otherwise :( --Lcawte 16:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::See my talk page. --Lcawte 17:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) {undent} Hm, I have a completly new task, its run using a python framework (Pywikipediabot) and a script called Cosmetic_changes, it XHTML validates code, but may clean up some of the other code as well... --Lcawte 21:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) CreatePlates Hi Kimberly, welcome to Wikia! I was wondering why doesn't have as it seems like a great way to simplify the process for users to add their recipes and conform them to a specific style. Or perhaps there already is a ticket or a flurry of ideas open for an alternate way to get such an effect? I can understand how this wiki really could succeed if it played its cards right (which it looks like Wikia is trying to do) and optimize other fields of the internet. Anyway, good luck with your new job and happy editing! (oh, here's a small tip regarding wikis, always sign your talk page posts, and don't use in your signature (-- is common though) as both and are unfriendly in signatures) :) [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 10:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning is out of date? Wikia switched to CC-BY-SA over the summer and the footer says CC-BY-SA, so I believe that needs to be changed. Thanks! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 15:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) What to do? Hi Kimberly, What do you need me to do, my bot doesnt seem to be going well, the check page is being a pain, some people in the VSTF channel havnt a clue why its there, or not letting my bot run. Anyways, What do you want me to do to help out? I can do a varity of tasks, just tell me what you want me to do. Happy Editing, --Lcawte 21:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? Hi, Lcawte again, I got bored and wizzed this up, its a little thing that could be added to the top of Recipe pages and holds little peices of info like Servings and Cooking Time (Cooking time doesnt show if the someone hasnt added it in). I just wondered what you thought of it, and if you would add anything to it? --Lcawte 12:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I was just thinking, I've been doing bits of clean up to articles recently, but I was just thinking, there are alot of pages in Category:Glossary. Could I split those pages into like, Fruits and Meats, Spices, in a master category called Ingrediants, and then Equipment into an Equipement category etc? --Lcawte 19:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm a Big Fan of Cayenne Kim: I found your site and enjoy the info there. I am a big fan of cayenne and have a popular site on cayenne and its health benefits. I appreciate your time in putting together you site. It's certainly opened my eyes on another element of cayenne. I use cayenne mostly as an herbal medicine aid in preserving my heart health (although it has many other health benefits. Thanks again Kim. Best, GR Categories Hi, I was just wondering, categories like Category:Afghan Food Glossary, are they needed (or the Sub-Categories)? If they arnt, I can remove a load of them as I'm working through stuff with my bot. --Lcawte 10:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) category cleanup Are we supposed to move the recipes out of the main category (eg. "Side Dish Recipes") when we put them into the subcats? (eg Vegetarian Side Dish Recipes)?? I thought we were but you don't seem to be doing it with your letters :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I'll only move 'em if I have to edit the whole page anyways. That will be faster. Also, thanks for putting back recent changes in the sidebar! -- Wendy (talk) 18:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) 5 edits ummm... wow. that's.... What if we mark all our edits as minor? Those can be hidden in RC. But yes, the other idea is to give us all bot status and then that should hide them I think. -- Wendy (talk) 20:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I know everything goes in RC. But you have some options at the top of the page. "Hide bot edits" is a default which is why people don't see them (you can switch this to show them if you are crazy want to). Another option is to hide minor changes. By default they show, but they can be turned off. So I guess it depends on how exactly whoever is counting things counts them. Now that I've thought about it, giving us bot status for a week or two would be safer if that is sufficient to hide us from the counters; there is a chance other users will mark their edits minor and they'd get missed if we were hiding that way. -- Wendy (talk) 21:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) bot mode and minor problem Kim -- I was marking everything "minor" because that's what I had seen Carrol doing earlier but sure, I'll give myself bot status. Did you know that you can't log in or create an account on the front page of the wiki? The buttons don't click on either my or my husband's computer. Also once logged in you can't click "My Home", "My Talk", "Recipe Box", "More", "Lifestyle" or "Log out".... sort of incovenient. I'm trying to get skype running to see if you knew already but my old machine is not cooperating (which is why I got a new one... sigh). -- Wendy (talk) 01:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Then I'm very glad you were here for me to leave a message :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin/Deletion Hi Kimberly, I was just wondering what it would take for me to get Sysop powers here, mainly because I seem to be marking alot of article's for deletion because they were just blank, Plus I have to get VSTF members to delete alot of article comments, and theres alot of vandalism in the way of them. Just Wondered, --Lcawte 11:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :/me pokes for an answer? --Lcawte 18:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Question Would this be considered a recipe? If so I shall create a page for it. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 17:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Very creative :) hey xx will u please help me out i would like to now how to make a leak out bread !14:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 14:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Best of All Worlds Chicken Hey Kim - yes, I'm the one who uploaded this recipe! My friends are always asking for it, so I just decided to put it out there! I'm not sure how to add my name to it or enter it in the contest - but my name is Kate Grantham. Is there anything else you need? I will definitely add more recipes when I have time! Reply to Kimberly....Regards chocolate cake recipe Thank you for your reply, and kind considerations! Question: Your instructions to create a new page with the the title subject, " Ana's No Flour Double Chocolate Cream Cake " to enter your contest giveaway.....should I enter this recipe with the title you have suggested using or entering on the front page of your site where your contest advert. is displayed, and submitting the recipe again? Pls. forgive...I am a new computer user. Again, thank you! / Amar045 Hi Hi Kim, Thanks for the encouragement. I know a lot about Indian food and I can say it is not always about curries. Apart from that, I am interested in new recipes from simple and few ingredients, and also fusion-food. I dont know much about how to operate this site, so maybe a page on that will help :) CaesarRupus 04:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you... ... for messaging me about the bread... it's realy not that hard to make. Um i realy don't have a special interest in any sort of food... well actually I "experiment" on the barbecue alot and i like to make different kinds of steak. But i realy wouldn't call it a "special interest" of mine. I just like cooking in general. Also i noticed that alot of people like to post spam recipes and i was wondering if Wikia could design a way to monitor the recipes that go into this wiki. Your partner in cooking Durza11 15:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Peppers Quite honestly, I'm not really a culinary expert in any real regard. I just know how to put stuff together and often times get very lucky. I don't know what goes together or why, I just always ride on hunches. If it turns out well, I try to remember it. In the past 6 months, I've cooked at least a dozen unique, original meals but only recall a slim handful. One thing that I do know well, though, it peppers. I'm'a freak for hot sauce and peppers. So, if you need help with information regarding peppers, I'll be there to help. CantRelax 20:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Kim- I'd love to help you out, but I'm currently working on about 30 pages worth of research papers and studying for two midterms. I'm'a bit overwhelmed presently. But, I'll do what I can from time to time. CantRelax 23:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks for your help I'm thinking about how I can be helpfull to people in Wiki Recipes, I promisse to come back soon with some ideas or recipes of my own... Lea Hmmmm Well I Iove food! I always call cooking breakfast when I'm at my parents house during brakes. Me and my roomate are really into the heathly stuff but we always sneak in the occasional milkshake or sundae : D --[[User:Celtic22|'Celtic22☤']] 23:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) **Is my new picture good?--[[User:Celtic22|'Celtic22☤']] 23:56, February 25, 2010 (UTC) response Sure i would love to help contribute and expand to the Barbeque recipes category... i think i could find a picture of me to put up.... please respond to this message if there is anything else you need em to do... your partner in cooking Durza11 00:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hi Kim, I just wondered what would it take to get adminship over here, or just some right that could delete article comments, which seem to be a key source of vandalism.. --Lcawte 22:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I would love to! When do I start :P --Lcawte 22:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Broken Redirects Hi Kim, could you give LcawteBot an admin flag as well to clear all the .. Let me know if you have any questions about it.. --Lcawte 20:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) How to... Hi, I'm new here. How do you add a recipe to a specific category? Secondly, I forgot to login when I submitted a recipe. How do I add it to my username? Thanx, CaesarRupus 06:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC)